


Heart of the Sunrise

by WickedWonder



Category: Boy Meets World
Genre: F/M, Fluff, So much schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 01:42:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1100932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WickedWonder/pseuds/WickedWonder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been years.  Shawn and Angela are ready.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart of the Sunrise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [somebraveapollo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/somebraveapollo/gifts).



He proposes on a Saturday.  
It's early in the morning. The sun isn't yet up in the sky, but the light is full of the golden tints that preview dawn. They're walking in the park and she has on his jacket, because it's still chilly. Their hands are linked, and their stroll is silent, but she's intensely aware of him in a way that is terrifying and comforting.  
There's a bruise on his right cheek, fading but still visible. She's probably laid a thousand soft, hopefully healing kisses there over the last week, every time she thinks about it, like right now. She stops them in the middle of the path, uncaring about people detouring around them. He catches her right before she makes contact, turning his head just enough so that they end up kissing, and she snakes her arms around his waist.  
"Have I said thank you today?" she asks, playfully rubbing her nose against his. She's so _happy_ , and relieved in more ways than one.  
"Anyone would've-" he starts to protest, again, and she leans further into him, and this lets her sneak a quick peck on his cheek anyway.  
"But you did," because really, that makes all the difference. It's not that Shawn hadn't actually saved her, and he hadn't physically. She was fully capable of defending herself, and was preparing to do so when Shawn had come flying to her rescue like some modern knight. She would've laughed if everything hadn't happened so fast. It was more that he had been willing to do so, and had shown her in so many ways...  
"You're worth it, Angela." Shawn says, and she feels her smile turn into a (probably goofy-looking) grin. He echoes her, and how long they stand there like loons is anyone's guess. Eventually though, they begin moving again, following the sidewalk's meandering path.  
It's only been one week since Angela had realized that she knew the man that had ended up in front of her after Travis the jerk had shown his true colors. She hadn't even known that Shawn was back in Philly, since they had lost contact after she'd moved to London. She doesn't know if he knew that she came back, but she's decided that either way, this would've happened, the two of them, as grownups, finally settled.

At some point, they find a bench, one that faces the sun, and watch as the sky's orange and blue hues start to overtake the reds and violets. She still has his jacket on, and he has his arm around her. She's curved into him just enough, hands still laced. They sometimes murmur comments, about nothing more than wanting to hear the other.  
Shawn asks "Can we walk down to the lake?" and they do, standing at the edge, attempting to skip rocks. They're both spectacularly bad at this, so they look more like they're just throwing rocks into the lake. Angela laughs out loud as one rock lands with a spectacular splash. "All the fish are probably mad," she snorts as the waves settle into circles in the water.  
"They'll deal," Shawn answers, as he aims again. This one at least goes in at an angle.  
She bends over and touches the water. It's shockingly cold, and she pulls down Shawn and makes him touch it too. He kinda gasps, but in fairness, she did dunk his hand in. She solicitously puts both of her hands around his hands to warm them. She concentrates on his fingers, looking down at them.  
"I love you," Shawn says, and she looks up into his eyes. "I love you too," and it's both reflexive and something that she's just realizing. It doesn't feel exactly the same as did, those years ago, but it's something that's never completely faded. It's as if it was awaiting just the slightest encouragement. Like a flower, ready to bloom, she thinks, and she finds it both sappy and sweet. "Marry me," he tells her. His voice is strong and true.  
She blinks in surprise, because they have been inseparable, true, but it's been a week.  
"Marry me," he repeats, and he tugs both of her hands, propelling her forward until they're back on grass. Then he drops to one knee, and somehow this got heavy and real. He looks up at her, and she still can't speak and  
"Yes, of course!" and like she was ever going to say anything else and he actually picks her up a bit and swings her. The moment her feet touch the ground again she throws her arms around his neck.

After they leave the park, there will be frantic phone calls made and plans and talks. Right now, there is the sun, and the water, and the two of them. And that's enough.


End file.
